Trapped In A Box
by West Virginia
Summary: YY/SK- After a petty disagreement spurs a fistfight, the two enemies are placed under a makeshift house arrest by the headmaster in an attempt for them to sort 'through their differences'. Rated for language, and possible mature themes in the future SLASH
1. One

_Title:_ Trapped In A Box

_Author:_ West Virginia

_Genre:_ Romance

_Pairing:_ Yami/Seto

_Disclaimer:_ This is going to be the disclaimer to end all disclaimers. I do not own YuGiOh in any way, shape or form. I know this, you know this; let's move on.

_Notes:_ This is slash. If this offends you, I suggest you turn back now. By the way, I haven't ever really written anything significantly slash-y, so keep in mind that this is my first go. Obviously this is AU and you'll notice the characters are either a little bit or very OOC, I think you get the picture. There are point of view changes throughout this, but it's kind of hard to miss them. This will most likely end up not being the most profound thing I've ever written, but what can you do? Also note that I am not really looking for a lot of constructive criticism on my writing style, I'm doing this for fun. Enjoy, please.

**Trapped In A Box**

_Seto:_

I'm not exactly sure how this all happened. I get what you'd call black-outs', which are basically gaps in memory sort of similar to a scratch on a disk. Everything is running along as it should, and then at the most critical moments, I am swept up into a dark haze and dropped down into unfamiliar surroundings with no record of how I got there. It's something that has been present in me since childhood; I've been to an array of specialists who all insist that nothing is wrong. However, these random occurrences are what get me into the most trouble

However, this was not my concern, at least not my most pressing one. What did concern me was that I was sitting in the main office being shrieked at by the principal for something that I couldn't remember doing.

"The fact that such a thought would even enter your mind is absolutely unacceptable at this institution or at any other! I really do not know what you were thinking, I mean-"

This had been going on for three quarters of an hour. My mind drifted elsewhere when he started to repeat himself. I could see from the corner of my eye a figure which I knew to be Yami slumped over in an uncomfortable office chair beside me. The last thing I can remember is me winding up and swinging my fist at him over some idiotic disagreement and before I knew what was going on, I was laying flat on the linoleum with a bloody nose.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not one to go around picking fights with other guys for no reason. He and I are what you could label enemies. It sounds a little naive but we've been at eachother's throats ever since the day we met. I never thought I'd actually hit the guy, but I suppose it was just one of those days.

The principals voice had lowered significantly, and I figured that it may be a good time to tune back in. I was right. He was just beginning to explain the details of his and my punishment. I was waiting to hear the words 'expulsion' 'and transfer'.

It was not what I expected.

_Yami:_

House arrest.

They were placing us under house arrest for the next four months.

I was sure they were going to give both Seto and I the iron boot out the door. I didn't have the best track record on the planet, with my frequent quarreling and tendency to catch things on fire and as for our dear Kaiba, he was content with walking about sulking and creating uncomfortable subzero temperatures with his ice-cold personality. But instead of making sure we maintain a safe distance of a hundred feet, they decided to quarantine us for a third of year.

"Is this your idea of a fun experiment?" I snapped.

Either I didn't speak loud enough, or he decided to ignore my rudeness, "You are not to leave the perimeter of the room and no one on the outside is to come in. You will go directly to your classes in the mid-morning and return to your dorm room immediately after the evening meal with no dawdling. This will go into effect immediately."

I simply scoffed and chose to say nothing more. Further debate would only worsen the situation, and four months was more than enough for me.

The principal leaned back in his chair with a pained expression as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper in front of him, and I figured that it may be a good time to leave. Apparently, so did Seto.

"I hope the two of you will use this time you've been given to mend some things in need of repair and fix the problems between you sooner than later, He sighed, after all, you'll be spending a lot of time with one another from now on."

I almost didn't catch his last phrase as I darted through the door with Seto not far ahead of me.

I closed the door behind me, "Let me find a fuckin' box to put my joy in."

I was glad when the door didn't respond, because if it had, I would be on the train with a duffle bag full of clothes heading back home. Thinking about it, it wasn't such a bad idea. Sure, I would be without my education, but at least I'd have the option of sex.

I frowned.

Damn, four months without sex. The principal had made the terms of our punishment crystal clear, and even someone such as myself was not going to push them. Nobody goes in and nobody comes out1, meaning the only way I was going to get any was if I got into bed with our resident crab.

_Maybe,_ I thought to myself as I leered suggestively at him, but he only shuffled away from me with an expression mixed with panic, anger and confusion.

Perhaps not.

--

1 But they sell chocolates by the truckload!' I couldn't resist.

Well, that was alright. I don't know how I feel about this, but I'll be satisfied for now.

You've read it, now review it.


	2. Two

**Trapped In A Box**

**Chapter Two**

_Yami:_

Dit. Dit dit dit.

The little beeping noise sounded like Morse Code as I punched in the key to our new lodgings.

The door opened with a soft _whirr_ to reveal .. nothing extraordinary. Although nicer and a little more spacious than my previous quarters, it contained simply two single beds on either side of the room, a small closet, one desk with a telephone, and a bathroom closer to the back. I grumbled to myself at the realization that the room was narrow, meaning that not only was I trapped with Seto, we would remain in very, very close proximity. Making a face that sort of resembled a frown, I threw my duffle bag onto the cot that looked the least lumpy and collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

I glanced over at my roommate who, I could just tell by the waves of hate heading in my direction, was feeling no less than irritable. I figured that he had noticed me staring when azure eyes met mine in a blank glare, and I interpreted this as his way to tell me to say whatever it was that I was thinking about without actually saying anything.

I pondered this, and decided it was best to say nothing at all. I chose to scoff instead.

"This is all your fault." A quiet voice came from the other side of the room.

"Huh?"

"I said that this is all your fault." Louder this time, almost a shout, "If you never would have pushed me, this wouldn't have happened; I could be off doing something else right now by myself, as in, without you."

I blinked stupidly, and remained silent for a moment. I failed to see how this was completely my doing. I watched from my side of the room as Seto leaned back against the wall and frowned before I opened my mouth.

"Oh, Christ, don't you think I would be rather doing something else as well?" I let my mind wander far enough as to ponder smutty things for a moment or two before returning to my train of thought, "And, in case you haven't noticed, there's no television in here."

I gave the room another quick inspection from where I was seated just to make sure that there was, indeed, nothing that even remotely resembled a television set.

The reply came a few seconds later, "And your point would be?"

"My point is, do you know what it means when there's no T.V?" The question hung in the air as I waited for an answer, but received none, "No MTV."1

I was joking, sort of. Nevertheless, trying to lighten the mood with someone who was mentally incapable of comprehending humor was near impossible and completely out of the question, especially when I was having a difficult time keeping the agitation out of my voice. In fact, it was almost panic. I really did feel confined, isolated; like a patient in a psychiatric hospital. There was no escaping from this. Even I, with my masterful techniques of deceit and trickery, failed to come up with a way to weasel out of this mess. But I wasn't about to let Seto know this, though, and even if I did, he probably wouldn't understand anyway.

When my quip was rewarded with nothing but an icy glare, I sighed and rolled over to face the wall in defeat.

_3rd Person:_

Another hour, another dent in the wall.

With each passing moment, the thought of isolation, even if only temporary, seemed like a fate worse than death. It seemed as though the clock had stopped in its tracks, and even the planet itself ceased to rotate.

A fist slammed against the wall, "Fuck!"

Yami was in a rage, but Seto merely frowned and turned in the other direction, staring at nothing in particular with a kind of glazed expression. The one-sided feud had been taking place for more hours than either of them were willing to count. After several attempts at getting Seto to speak, Yami began his tantrum which consisted of punching the stucco, cursing, and another number of half-hearted attempts to get his somewhat maudlin roommate to show any sign of life. However, after a couple of juvenile remarks, the brunette stopped talking all together.

"You can't just keep ignoring me! It's not like there's anyone else around for me to talk to!"

Once again, Yami's knuckles hit the wall in anger with a low, hollow sound that made the wall beside it tremble slightly. The only reply he received from this was a quiet sigh.

A strangled scream from Yami as he resumed wasting the walls with his fists, "You're so fucking stubborn! The only reason you won't talk is because _I_ want you to!"

For the first time, Seto turned to face his roommate, "No."

"No?"

"Why would I want to talk to you?" An obvious rhetorical question, sapphire eyes flickered in vexation, "You only seek to ridicule me, and even if you didn't, what makes you think I'd be more interested in talking to you than not?"

_Seto:_

The absent-minded pounding against the walls stopped when red smears began to appear, and Yami noticed that his knuckles were bleeding.

"You have to talk to somebody, and guess what? I'm the only other person here! Christ, Kaiba, you're completely detached!"

I could hear the anger in his voice, but to be honest, it was kind of like I was watching a cyclone from behind a thick sheet of ice. I was there, but I wasn't really. I had retreated back into my own thoughts soon after he started insulting me, and I just let him continue to rampage.

I was quite literally shaken out of my thoughts when I felt the pressure of his hands on my shoulders. My skin began to crawl, and I shuddered slightly to relieve myself of the unwanted touch, but he didn't budge.

"Are you even listening to me?" His voice was quieter now.

I really should have said yes, since he was probably too angry and too tired to question it.

"No." I breathed, and he removed his hands from me with a jerk, almost as if they were frozen stuck.

I watched him as he head-butted the barrier that separated us from the rest of the world and growled into the wall.

Suddenly, he turned around to face me and scoffed in a way that made me cringe a little, "You honestly need to get some nookie."

--

1 They may or may not have MTV, but I decided to add that in there. If you can guess what movie I got that from, I'll .. I don't know. I'll give you a big fat virtual kiss.

Woo. Chapter two, there ya go. I'm trying to lay some groundwork and get into who Yami and Seto really are before taking a leap forward.

Also, ff.n, I've noticed, has this lovely habit to removing the apostrophes and quotation marks from my chapters when I upload them. I try to go back and fix them, but sometimes I miss a few. Sorry about this, but if you come across something that looks like it is missing quotations, just pretend they are there.

Read? Review!


	3. Three

**Trapped In A Box**

**Chapter Three**

_Yami:_

For the first little while, I thought that everyone would be alright, but this feeling only lasted for an hour or two. When I guessed that it would only be a few hours out of my day for the next four months that I would have to spend in solitude, I guessed wrong. I had it in my head that aside from my classes and not to mention the seemingly endless hours of nothingness at my disposal, meal time was reserved for socialization. Again, I was sadly mistaken, and my hopes where shattered by three simple words.

The Isolation Table.

A small, dilapidated desk in the corner of the cafeteria where nobody ever sat. Nobody paid attention to it, in fact, I don't think that anyone even realized it was there. After all, a situation such as this one was not an every day occurrence. But as I began to make my way over to some familiar faces, an administrator quickly caught sight of me and shooed me over to a bunch of deteriorating scraps of wood nailed together, which is apparently called a table in this hole. Nonetheless, this was where I was destined to sit for several months, sequestered away in agony and despair with absolutely no human contact whatsoever. Well, something like that anyway. Slightly disgruntled, I focused my attention back to my companion on the other side of the table. He didn't even seem to mind or even notice his sudden and abrupt change of seating arrangements, although even if he did, he wasn't one to overreact in everyones face or bear his soul', if you will. Silly of me to even think he had one, I guess, right?

I watched as my misanthropic roommate rolled an apple back and forth between his palms absentmindedly, his mind probably cloistered away in some imaginary land where other people were not factors, and to all outward appearances, neither was food. I, on the other hand, had torn through the halls like a silver bullet as soon as I heard that the cafeteria staff was serving mystery meat, and immediately snatched a plate before the other ravenous, bloodthirsty savages got their grimy paws on them. I had scarfed it down long ago and I was currently eyeing the piece of fruit in Seto's hands hungrily.

Whether my greedy stares caught his attention or he had simply heard my stomach roar ferociously, I wasn't sure. Whichever one it was, he stopped what he was going and looked at me blankly, but only for a moment or two. Placing his gaze back onto the surface of the table, he rolled the apple over to me. I held back a gasp. This was quite possibly the first time in recorded history that Seto had offered a friendly token to me or to anybody else on this planet. It was way too random and suspicious of a gesture to really be sincere. I looked at the fruit in front of me questioningly.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" An honest question, "You know, envenom it? Alter it?"

He tried to cover up a snicker, but I knew I was definitely making some progress in getting the clam out of his shell if I could get him to laugh, even a little. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly and without warning, his faint smile melted away and was quickly replaced with a familiar glare, like I had just said the most ridiculous and absurd thing he had ever heard in his life, "Certainly not."

No, this was definitely bad. I leaned back and ran my fingers through my hair in irritation just as the bell (which was much more like an alarm clock buzzer) rang to signal that dinner was over, and that we should all leave the cafeteria and go on to do whatever it is we wanted to do before lights out. In my case, absolutely nothing.

I picked up my books as Seto did the same, but just before the two of us started to head towards what could easily be described as our prison, I pocketed the apple.

_3rd Person:_

It was ten o'clock, top of the hour, and the two figures in the room were continuing with their usual routines. The slender and somewhat maudlin fellow was laying on his cot with his hands behind his head, trying intensely to tune out his roommate, who was once again shouting and nearly ripping his own hair out with sheer boredom. He paid no heed, much to the anger and frustration of his associate.

"I bet you think this is a big fuckin' joke, don't you? You and your 'don't bother me right now, I'm busy brooding' attitude," The shouting started again, "I'm on the verge of complete and utter insanity right now, and you're off in Wonderland, completely oblivious to the situation as per usual and acting as if this is just a marvelous stroll in the park, which it probably is for you!"

He didn't even remove his gaze from the ceiling, not even when he heard the familiar sound of Yami's fist hitting the wall.

"I swear to God, if you don't start showing some sign of life really, really soon, I'm going to kill myself!" A strange sort of quiet hung in the air for a couple of seconds, both men silently pondering that last sentence until Yami decided it was time to add more, "Or you! I'll just end up killing you! To be honest, your death wouldn't amount to much. All you do is float through the halls in silence anyway, unseeing and unseen. Nobody would even notice you being gone!"

It was only then that Seto Kaiba snapped out his half-dreaming, half-listening trance and looked directly at his compatriot of the impregnable jail he was being forced to reside in. Sitting bolt upright, his gaze burned into the eyes of the other with a look that spelled pure fury.

Yami simply blinked stupidly at the sudden display of life in who he thought was practically comatose. In fact, he was more than sure that Seto was nearly incapable of speech, but he was quickly proven wrong.

"Try it, you ass," The brunette's voice remained low and flat, but there was a challenge lingering behind it, "You think that you can get me? Well, sunshine, I've got some news for you; you can't. You think I don't know what you're all about? You're a fucking child."

There was nobody else around to see Yami move, and even if there had been, no one would have, least of all Seto. There was merely a quick shuffling sound on Yami's end of the room and a loud thud from the other.

_Seto:_

"Sir, this really isn't going to work."

Once again I was seating in the main office and once again, I didn't have much idea what had actually happened within the past few hours that lead up to the pickle the two of us were in. Was there a feud? A fight? I couldn't guess it. Blackouts were once again removing the truth from me, or at least concealing it until further notice. All I knew about were the subsequent events.

I glanced quickly at the figure beside me with an unimpressed look on his face and arms crossed over his chest. I winced slightly as I ran my hand over my left arm and the growing welt about the size of an apple that was present.

--

There you go, ladies and gentlemen.

CheckeredTurtle, I give you a big fat virtual kiss as promised for guessing (correctly) the origin of the quote I used last chapter. It was, indeed, from the Lost Boys. I truly enjoy that movie.

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried, but I'm having a hard time thinking right now, so please bear with me.

There are probably a million typos in this, but I am just too lazy to go back and fix them at this point in time.

Read? Review!

Don't think that I can't see you guys reading these chapters and then not reviewing. I really do like hearing from you guys, and hearing what you think of the chapter, what you think of the characters, your thoughts, etc. So, review! It's not that difficult, so go do it right now. And, just in case you get lost on the way, it's the drop down menu at the bottom of the screen.


End file.
